Bottled water is used in many situations. There are many areas, both in the United States and abroad, where the tap water is unfit for human consumption. In these areas the use of bottled water is a necessity. Even in areas where the tap is safe to consume, many people perceive a health benefit to the use of bottled water.
In the event of an industrial accident, people close to the accident site must turn to bottled water. With their regular drinking water source contaminated, bottled water for these people is a must. A similar situation arises when a natural disaster, such as an earthquake or a flood, knocks out the pumping station or water main.
The containers used to hold bottled water come in many sizes. A very popular container is the five gallon vessel. These five gallon bottles are found in small offices and businesses where a water fountain is not feasible. These bottles are also found in homes where the use of bottled water is significant.
In order to retrieve water from these five gallon bottles, a dispenser is typically used. The bottle is placed upside down, relative to the bottle's spout, into a receiving chamber within the dispenser. Once so placed, water can be liberated by the use of some faucet means. These bottle and dispenser means are a low cost and efficient way to dispense bottled water.
The above dispensing system is not without problems. In order to load a full bottle into the dispensing unit, one of two methods is typically employed.
A person can remove the bottle cap and then quickly turn the bottle upside down and insert the bottle into the dispensing unit. As the five gallon bottle weighs in excess of forty pounds, such a feat can prove dangerous. Quickly maneuvering such a heavy load can cause back strain or even a dropped bottle. Furthermore, such a maneuver will cause some of the water to spill either onto the person loading the bottle or onto the floor. The above results are all undesirable.
The second loading method is to, turn the bottle upside down and place the spout close to the dispensing unit. At that point, the bottle cap is removed and the bottle is lowered the final few inches into the dispenser. This method eliminates the hazards associated with a spill. However, if this method is being attempted by one person, that person must hold the bottle with one hand when removing the cap. Even a person of superior size and strength will find it difficult to hold such a large and heavy item with one hand. The potential for serious injury is strong.
What is needed is a bottle valve assembly whereby the bottle can be placed into the dispensing unit without water spill potential. Such an assembly must keep the bottle closed until it is safely secured in the dispensing unit. Once so secured, the valve will go into an open position permitting water flow.. Ideally such a cap should be inexpensive, easy to use, and reusable.